everything about you
by elecrtababy
Summary: different peoples point of view of each other................please reveiwchar: duncan, logan. aaron. weevil and veronica...... som LoVe some DuVe and mostly WeeVer
1. Chapter 1

Everything about you

Hey guys these are few short chapters about some of the people from veronica mars 

**Char: Logan, Duncan, Aaron, weevil, veronica (maybe more later) **

**Couples: some past LoVe, DuVe, and in the end Weever**

**Song: (I hate) everything about you…………by: three days grace **

Veronica to Logan 

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

**Being with Logan was different I thought I really had found love but as weevil said a long time ago love doesn't just happen like that you have to work for it. I thought I worked hard enough but I could never find my self completely in love with Logan. It was more hurt and dead lust then anything. **

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

**Logan and I had been the loud and different couple, I from the first few roads of pch and his from the 09er side of town. When we went out it felt like he wanted just to spend money then spend time with me. I knew he was trying but it felt like he wasn't caring. I know he did try that's what counts.**

Only when I stop to think about it

**All I have to say is we were very different from each other I thought that was good but it wasn't, at least not in this case. **

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**Everything we did together felt like we were just making excuses to say we love each other but no. He just wanted to have fun party all the time. Something lily liked. I know I like to have fun but I'm also serious too. I wish he could have saw that side and not joked about it.**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

**Sometimes being around Logan hurt. I know the year lily died was hell. He was a complete jackass but something inside me said it's just a cover. But now I think maybe it is just who he wants to be I thought he actually had the good sweet side. No he never came with that guess it quit before even hitting he own father because god knows Aaron doesn't have a sweet side.**

Only when I stop to think about it

**Sometimes it scared me because he really reminded me of his dad. And that anger scared me; I just wanted him to see how he was hurting me. Maybe one day he'll look back and see. **

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**When I saw Logan so down about lily I thought well maybe he is learning. That he can have a sensitive side, a place where he can let his feelings out. When his mom had committed suicide he had so much anger bottled up and of course me the marshmallow fell for it and helped but it turned in to an empty case no way of going forward.**

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

**I fell for his act his scam. He was different from everyone at that time and that was exactly what I needed but now I need someone who can hold me tight and love me. Tell me what they like about what they love about me. Someone who has time for me and only me, doesn't drool or cheat on me with other girls and stays true to me and only me.**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

**When I broke up with him and he yelled and was mad yes. But I knew he would be but how mad he was scared me I thought he was going to hurt me more than anything I knew he was going to hate me. And that hurt a lot mentally and physically. I knew I would some how regret telling him how I felt.**

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

**This is a difficult thing to say to the world and myself. No matter how many loves I have in my life I will always love even as just a friends he'll be in my heart. But maybe he'll learn and I'll be in his heart to. Slim chance but one can always hope for the best and that's what I'm going to do. Something about him I will always hate but some things I'll love.**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you


	2. wake up

Wake up

So this one is Logan to Veronica hope you enjoy 

I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

I loved lily so much she was my every thing except seeing that other blonde on knew I had fallen for them both. Lily had left me with nothing and then I soon realised why mourn for her when I have her complete opposite I loved just as much. I was so blind.

I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you

When it had first started I thought wow maybe I'll just get what I wanted fun and no pain but then, then I fell so hard for this girl it was un-believable. She had turned from my fun girl to my love girl. I needed her and I think she knew but I couldn't tell her how I felt it just wasn't me.

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

I tried my best to hold her tight and make sure that as we moved on in life she didn't move on without me. But she did I guess her growing up happened faster than me because I still had an attitude of a four year old, well that and as much as I hate to say my fathers attitude. And she knew it too.

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

I smothered her with a bad attitude and harsh words and I knew it. I pushed her to far away that she finally gave up on me. She gave up on me so much that when she broke up with me I surprised her by being my father yelling and screaming throwing, and squeezing her shoulders so tight she had bruises. Yeah her dad was mad.

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

**I acted like I didn't care later but inside it killed me so much that all I wanted to do was make sure any man who touched her wound up dead. But I don't think being charged with murder would make me to appealing to her. Well maybe you never know that girl can surprise anyone at a point.**

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you

I never treated her well when we went out and I usually gave her the cold shoulder when I was mad or didn't want to let my feelings out. I guess she's paying me back for it and well it's working because it's driving me freaking insane. She knows it too and that's what's making this even worse her knowing there's a ticking bomb going off inside my head.

Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

**Hopefully she can see I changed and I want to be her friend if that's the only way I'm aloud back in her life. Then I guess I'll do it even thought I see her with other guys I'm just going to have to keep myself calm. I love you veronica. **


End file.
